Leave It Up to Me
Leave It Up to Me is a song that is heard in the movie Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. It was sung by Aaron Carter. Lyrics It's the kids, baby It's the kids, baby It's the kids, come on It's the kids, baby It's the kids, baby And ya know we're gonna groove It's the kids, baby It's the kids, baby It's the kids, come on It's the kids, baby Leave it up, leave it up to me Listen to the kids Grown up, sewn up Even when they mess up Actin' like it's all sewn up Mom and dad think we Need to have a talk Think the kids rule the world Boys and girls You can't blame us for notta You taught us, to follow orders Cuz I'm the baby, dun gotta Monkey see (ah ah) Monkey do no more The fun stops here What's the score We might start a play fight Just to imitate you Donchya feel silly now Shame on you Don't start to cry now I don't blame you Afterall your just a grown-up Whachya gonna do It's the kids. Even I Gotta heat it up, heat it up What's the deal. Doncha know I Gotta give it up, give it up Make way, put it on Gotta hook it up, hook it up How's that Leave it up, leave it up to me It's the kids What would ya do if I Speed it up, speed it up Set it off Gonna live it up, live it up Make way, put it on Gonna hook it up, hook it up How's that Leave it up, leave it up to me When the grown-ups go awol Who ya gonna call Here come the young ones The baby crime busters Big people, listen up Relax now we're equal And if the money's right Then we might make a sequal Do I hear a "please"? I love it when you beg me I need a bribe now Just to move my legs, see And I might fit you in If you make way (Lemme talk to my people we can save the day) It's the kids. Even I Gotta heat it up, heat it up What's the deal. Doncha know I Gotta give it up, give it up Make way, put it on Gotta hook it up, hook it up How's that Leave it up, leave it up to me It's the kids What would ya do if I Speed it up, speed it up Set it off Gonna live it up, live it up Make way, put it on Gonna hook it up, hook it up How's that Leave it up, leave it up to me (Now whatchya gonna do) Mom and dad, they be Gettin' on my nerves Workin' em, workin' em Is that what I deserve But after many days Hey, I want them back Tell me who's gonna bake My cake and all that Who's gonna suffer from My practical jokes And answer when I'm moving Hey, it's gotta be my folks And who's gonna get me up Ready for the flight And who's gonna tell me "Everything's alright" But wait a minute That sounds so soft That won't impress a Hot chicka that I cross Don't play me out cuz I'll switch ya off You've been told old for too long Singin' the same song If you're old enough to vote Then it's time to sit down It's all about the little hommies Takin' the crown So if you're too young to vote Here's your chance to have a say Come on everybody Help me save the day It's the kids. Even I Gotta heat it up, heat it up What's the deal. Doncha know I Gotta give it up, give it up Make way, put it on Gotta hook it up, hook it up How's that Leave it up, leave it up to me It's the kids What would ya do if I Speed it up, speed it up Set it off Gonna live it up, live it up Make way, put it on Gonna hook it up, hook it up How's that Leave it up, leave it up to me It's the kids. Even I Gotta heat it up, heat it up What's the deal. Doncha know I Gotta give it up, give it up Make way, put it on Gotta hook it up, hook it up How's that Leave it up, leave it up to me It's the kids What would ya do if I Speed it up, speed it up Set it off Gonna live it up, live it up Make way, put it on Gonna hook it up, hook it up How's that Leave it up, leave it up to me Category:Songs